


Midnight Traditions Early

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin is ready to throw her phone out the windows they don't have at STAR Labs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : TFLN  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, (239): We're going to get naked and build a fort instead. HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782453.html?thread=101417845#t101417845

Caitlin was ready to scream. 

And not, she thought, in a good way. 

Because if her phone didn't stop chiming with well meaning text messages from well meaning friends asking her if she wanted to go out with them that night, she was going to throw the damn thing out the window. Which, considering that they didn't actually have windows this deep in STAR Labs would be quite the accomplishment, but she knew there must be some sort of phone destroying - and if not destroying, at least muting - equipment around somewhere. 

If Cisco wasn't in on the group messages planning one such night out, she might just ask him. 

"You look like you're planning a murder." Joe's voice behind her made her jump. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him coming down the corridor and she spun around, hand over her racing heart. He had the grace to look guilty as he held both hands. "Now you look like you're planning my murder." 

The quip made her smile and she shook her head. "The only thing I want to kill is my phone," she promised and he tilted his head as his eyes fell on the offending item. 

"They come with off switches, you know." 

It wasn't the first time he'd said that to her, and sometimes, when they'd been having a nice evening together and his phone chimed with a call from Captain Singh, she'd used the same line on him. Now, she used the response he'd given her in those situations, the one she'd so often given him - "Off switches are for other people." 

Just then, her phone buzzed again and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Joe blinked as his gaze swung from her face to the phone and back again. "Something I need to know about?" His brow furrowed in concern. "I know New Year's Eve brings out the crazies but meta humans too?" 

"Group text," she said. "Cisco and Iris trying to organise plans for tonight. Some other friends asking if I want to join them too." She shuddered exaggeratedly, but not overly so. 

He sounded like he was trying not to smirk when he observed, "And you're not enthused by either option."

Caitlin didn't even try to stop her own smile as she tilted her head and looked up at him through her lashes. "I was hoping someone would make me a better offer." 

Joe laughed aloud at that, a beaming smile lighting his face as he stepped closer to her, slid his arms around her waist. "Well then, Doctor Snow... I say we go home, bar the door, turn off our phones and see what happens. That sound good to you?"

One of his hands slid lower as he spoke, down over the curve of her ass, pressing her closer to him. The other traced a path up and down her spine, making her shiver. "That's the best offer I've had all day," she told him, a little breathlessly but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. 

Instead, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers and they got started on a midnight tradition a little early. 

Which, as far as Caitlin was concerned, made it a very happy new year.


End file.
